Stories: A Tale of Two Birthdays!
It’s a big day in Echo Creek - it’s Jenny’s birthday! Everyone’s favorite Inkling is throwing a huge party, and everyone, heroes and villains, are invited! It’s gonna be a great time for all. Except if your name is Galaximus. It just so happens it’s her big day too, and she vows to have a better party than Jenny! Even if she has to destroy Jenny and all of her guests! Cast (to be expanded) * Jenny * Galaximus * Jack * Nebula * Edgellie * Squidkiller * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Gerald Edmarkson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Mario Mario * Luigi Mario * Peach Toadstool * Rosalina Estela / Energetic Rosalina * Jaiden * CypherDen * Rebecca Parham *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *The Fun Foodies *John *Jerry *Titus *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Starcade *Kyoji *The Gemstones *Evil Script *Scarlet Script *Blade *Electra *Scorch *Bright Spark *Twi-bot *Re-Peat Boss *Akasha/Burning Shadow *Dark Green Shadow Story One day, at Jenny’s house in Echo Creek... * Jenny: 'Another day, another small step towards my journey of Turf War dominance! But- why does today feel- special? * '''Nebula: '''Hey! Big sis! Happy birthday! * '''Jenny: '''Wait- what?! It’s- my birthday! ''*she looks at the calendar* ''Why, so it is... ''Nebula happily hugs her big sister. * 'Jenny: '''We should throw a party! And with all the friends, and enemies, we have made, this party can be completely packed! I should start sending invitations! ''Before long, all the heroes and villains Jenny has ever known has received an invitation to her birthday party. * 'Jelo: '''Whoa, Jenny's throwing a birthday party? *'Richard: Yes. *'Red Fork: '''Wow, I didn't realize it's her birthday today. *'Blue Ocean: This will be fun. *'''Jimmy Jam: Yeah, I love this type of fun! *'Crabapple Cindy:' Seems exciting. *'Star: '''I'm super excited! *'Peach: Me too! Too bad we couldn't invite Daisy. *'Rosalina: '''Yeah, she seems too busy touring Hallsworthy. And besides, it's not like Jenny will invite her anyway. *'Torchy: Duh. *'Blast: '''I guess so. *''shrugs* *'Mario: '''So, what are we gonna do now? *'Alice: Go to Jenny's party, of course. *'Mario: '''I know that. I meant what are we gonna do to pass the time while waiting for Jenny? *'Blast: '*''shrugs* At the distance, Jaiden, Rebecca, and CypherDen are talking about Jenny's birthday party, when suddenly Jaiden accidentally bumps Blast. *'''Jaiden:'' Oh, sorry! *'Blast: It's ok, no problem. *''blushes*'' *'CypherDen: '''Whoa, you guys are invited too? *'Luigi: 'Yep! *'Richard: Shall we go now? *'Star: '''Yeah! ''The group walks to Jenny's house. *'Meagan Mint:' This will be fun! Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Starcade, Kyoji and the Gemstones join them. * Green Shadow: 'Hey guys! * '''Starcade: '''What's up? * '''Kyoji: '''Are you guys heading to Jenny's house? *'Richard: Yes, 'cause it's her birthday! *'Toby Topaz: '''Birthdays? I love birthdays! *'Amelia Amethyst: Me too! *'Red Ruby: '''I love them too! *'Emma Emerald: 'Well, you only loved them because your candles were dynamite sticks. *'Red Ruby: 'What do you mean? *'Emma Emerald: 'Don't you remember what you did last year? You blew up your house when we didn't put dynamite sticks into your cake. Seriously though, what WON'T you do for explosions? *'Diana Diamond: 'Moving on, let's go to Jenny's house to celebrate her birthday! ''The gang continues walking. They eventually make it there. When they arrive, Jack, Edgellie, Spongebob, and all the Louds (except Leni, for some reason, are waiting too.) *'''Richard: *whispering* When we come in, we say happy birthday. *'Lilly: '''Poopoo? *'Edgellie: Yeah, sure..... Whatever..... *'''Richard: *still whispering* Huh? Edgellie? What are you doing here? Oh well, let's still go inside. The gang go inside, and then... *'All (except Lily, Lucy, and Jenny):' HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *'Jenny: '''Wow! Thanks, everyone! So great that you all decided to come! *'Edgellie: I‘d much rather attend your party then that sister of yours. *'Lori: '''Wait- sister? *'Luan: 'You don’t mean? *'Jack: 'Yep... it’s not only Jenny’s birthday. It’s Galaximus’s birthday too. ''Jenny slowly nods her head. * 'Jelo: '''Wait, so Jenny and Galaximus are...twins?! *'Richard: *gasp* * Star: 'Dun dun dun. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Isn't Galaximus older than Jenny to begin with? * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, I thought Galaximus was a couple of years older than Jenny. * '''Jelo: '''Wow, I must've forgotten. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I think that Jenny was born the same day Galaximus was already celebrating her own birthday. Is that how it happened? * '''Jenny: '''Yes, unfortunately. I could never have a good birthday without her hogging the attention. And now that I’m with you guys, we should be on our guard. Her idea of a birthday gift might be the entire planet to fall right into her hands. So be on your guard. She’s one of only two people I didn't invite. * '''Lola: '''Who was the other one? * '''Jenny: '''Oh, you know..... Daisy. * '''Green Shadow: '''Ah. * '''Peach: '''Yeah, we've been trying to invite her, but we couldn't. * '''Mario: '''Wonder where she is. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Enough with the trivial matters, can we celebrate now? * '''Jenny: '''Yes of course! Hit it, Luna! * '''Luna: '''You got it, birthday dudette! ''*she starts to play a wicked guitar solo* * 'Jelo: '''Wow! *'Richard: Aw, cool! * Star + Marco: 'That's awesome! ''Meanwhile, in the skies above Echo Creek, at Galaximus’s Lair... * 'Galaximus: '''Happy happy birthday, happy happy birthday....... TO ME! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * '''Squidkiller: '''Yes, Lady Galaximus. Happy birthday to you. With Dark Jaiden’s help, I decided to bake a cake for you! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''You're welcome! * '''Galaximus: '''Ooooh! Is it chocolate? Is it an ice cream cake? No, wait! I know what you did! You went to Echo Creek, shrunk it down to a minuscule size, and put in a cake! Oh, you shouldn’t have! * '''Squidkiller: '''Uh.... no. But it’s chocolate! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Yeah, we couldn't really shrink Echo Creek, to be honest. * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, okay. We must prepare my party! I want you, loyal Squidkiller, to find me some slaves to help me! * '''Squidkiller: '''Anything for you, birthday girl! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''We'll do it! * '''Maria: '''Well, looks like it’s Galaxifat’s birthday- isn’t that surprising... * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Hey, don't you insult Lady Galaximus' weight! Besides, she probably has stomach acids similar to that of Bland Fork. * '''NegaDen: '''Whoa, is that a chocolate cake? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Yes, but don't touch it; lest you want to be eaten by Lady Galaximus. * '''Maria: '''She’s only gonna make herself fatter doing that. * '''Galaximus: '''Huh? ''*she looks down, and sees Maria* '' MARIA! * '''Cala Maria: '''What? * '''Galaximus: '''Not you! That dumb human called me fat! * '''Maria: '''What? You now realized that you need to go on a diet or something? * '''Galaximus: '''GRGH! ''*she grabs Maria* ''Listen, puny human. No one insults the goddess of Inklings. NO ONE! If you dare to insult me one more time, you are going to be a mere sprinkle on my cake, is that clear? * '''Maria: '(glares at her) Crystal. * '''Galaximus: ''*Galaximus scoffs at her, and then drops her* Now get out of my sight! * '''Maria: '(storms toward the door before stopping) And what makes me any different to your other human-like sprinkles to your cake? (quickly runs out) * Galaximus: 'Man, I despise her... * '''Squidkiller: '''Hey, Lady Galaximus! I found two worthy slaves for you! * '''Galaximus: '''Oh great! I-...... oh brother... ''The two "slaves" turn out to be Patrick and Leni. * 'Galaximus: '''THESE IDIOTS?! * '''Squidkiller: '''On short notice, these were the best I could find. * '''Leni: '''What is this place? * '''Galaximus: '''My lair, dummy! And I want this place to look great! You know fashion, besides... Patrick- just stay put. ''It all went wrong. Leni is trying her hardest, but the lair is slowly deteriorating, and Patrick is raiding Galaximus's fridge. The gigantic goddess starts to twitch her eye, and blows steam out of her nose like an angry bull! * 'Galaximus: '''That's it! GET OUT OF MY LAIR! BOTH OF YOU! NOW! * '''Patrick: '''But what did we do? ''Galaximus snorts at him and points to the door. Patrick and Leni hustle out and spy Jenny's house. * '''Leni: '''Woah.... that party looks great! * '''Patrick: '''And they have- free food? * '''Leni: It's like Galaximus was trying to keep us away from it! Maybe she was trying to- throw a party? Oh well! *she and Patrick ran off. Patrick crashes through the door and takes a charge at Jenny's cake. A furious Galaximus slams the door so hard, the ground shakes.* * Galaximus: 'What do I have to do to make this party successful!? Do I have to destroy her party, Godzilla-style?! I- hmmmmm....... Oh yes- that very well might be the cure for this virus that ails me. ''*her pupils start to change into skulls, and she lets out her trademark, maniacal giggle.* Meanwhile, at the party... * 'Jelo: '''Man, I have a feeling this party will turn out absolutely great! ''Someone knocks on the door. * 'Red Fork: '''Who could that be? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'll open the door! ''Blue Ocean opens the door, and to everyone's surprise, it's Bright Spark with a dozen of pizza boxes, followed by Electra, Blade, Scorch, Evil Script and Scarlet Script. * 'Blast: '''What are you guys doing here!? * '''Electra: '''Hey, chill Blast. Jenny invited us to the party, and we came. That's all. * '''Blast: '''I'm not too sure of this. * '''Bright Spark: '''I brought pizza. * '''Red Fork: '*''starts devouring the pizza* Come in, guys! *'Evil Script: Uh, Jenny, why did you invite the villains as well? *'Jenny: '''The reason I invited the villains was that, in my logic, we can consider ourselves- um..... well.... surely we could use one day to set aside our differences, right? *'Evil Script:' Ah, okay. ''Suddenly, Re-Peat Boss and Dark Green Shadow appear too. * Re-Peat Moss: 'It's that TRICKY carbon-copy of mine once again! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Shut up. I can come to parties whenever I like! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Me too! * '???: 'And me too! * '''Kyoji: '''Who said that? ''Suddenly, Akasha appears out of nowhere. * 'Kyoji: '''Akasha? * '''Akasha: '''What? I was using invisibility. You didn't think I'd show up too, did you? * '''Kyoji: '''Fine. If you don't cause trouble, you're welcome. * '''Akasha: '''Relax, I'm not planning a scheme today. It's a party after all. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''It's nice to see you here, Akasha. * '''Akasha: '''Nice to see you too, I guess. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''To be honest, this party isn't exactly entertaining, especially since we're celebrating for the enemy. Even Captain Blowhole told me that he'd rather be at his base thinking of a new master plan than waste his time in a party like this! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I agree with Re-Peat Boss. Any friend of the good me is an enemy of mine. * '''Green Shadow: '''Not today, evil me! Don't get any funny ideas trying to start a fight. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Even if I started a fight or not, I would still win against you, good me. But you have a point, it's pointless to start a fight for no good reason. *'Richard: So who'll light the cake candles? *'Red Ruby: '''I will! ''*takes out a stick of dynamite* *'Richard:' Okay, not like that. My choices are Kernely, Akasha, Scorch or myself. *'Blue Ocean: '''So, what's up, Spark? *'Bright Spark: Not much. Twi-bot keeps messing up most of the time. I was thinking of doing some major repairs to her. *'Blue Ocean: '''Oh, I see. *'Scorch: 'Fire! ''Scorch uses his fire powers to light up the cake candles. * 'Scorch: '''I'm on fire! *'Richard: Easy, easy. Not yet! *extinguishes the candles* I didn't say now. Another knock on the door. Jenny opens it, and a nInkling dressed as a saleswoman is waiting. * Galaximus (disguised): 'Good day, madam. Would you happen to be Miss Jenny Inkling? * '''Jenny: '''Yeah- why? * '''Galaximus (disguised): '''Well, on behalf of the citizens of Echo Creek, I would like you to accept this gift for keeping the city safe, especially from your gigantic sister! * '''Jenny: '''Why thank you! *''she takes the gift* * 'Galaximus (disguised): '''No no, Miss. Jenny. Thank you... ''*after Jenny closes the door, she tiptoes into a nearby bush* * '''Jenny: '''I wonder what I could be.... *''she opens the present up, revealing some Fire Spirits* ''WAUGH! This is a gift? * '''Jelo: ''*staring at Luan* Luan, did you have anything to do with this? * '''Luan: '''What? No, that wasn't my gift! * '''Jenny: '''Oh well. ''*she lets the Fire Spirits out the window- right into Galaximus's hiding bush!* * Galaximus: 'YEEEEEE-OUCH! ''*Her tentacles catch fire, and she runs off, blowing frantically to put out the flames. She eventually does, and lumbers back to her lair to devise a new plan.* *'''Tomato Joe: Whew... *'Bonk Choy: '''That was a great ''burn! ''Haha! Did anyone get it? *'Red Ruby: *annoyed and sarcastically* ''I don't. *'Luan: 'I did! Hahaha! *'Bonk Choy: 'Well, at least someone appreciates puns! *'Re-Peat Boss: 'Can we just light the candles already? *'Richard: Fine. Torchy! Torchy lights the candles with his fire breath. *'Torchy:' Done. *'Re-Peat Boss: '''That's better. Now we can just wait until the cake is finished before I can finally go back to my lair! *'Evil Script:' Well, I'm staying until the party's over. *'Patrick: 'Mmm..... cake... ''Meanwhile... * 'Galaximus: '''Grgh! I need to find some way to make Jenny's party inferior to mine! * '''Squidkiller: '''No offense, Lady Galaximus, but I think her party is better than yours. * '''Galaximus: '''How dare you! I am much stronger than you, and I command you to take that back! * '''Squidkiller: '''You know what? I'm sick of having to do things your way! I'm marching right over to Jenny's house and having some fun! She has a pool, live music, and a huge cake! Much better than your lame excuse for a birthday party. * '''Galaximus: '''Fine by me- but when my party starts killing it, don't come crawling back to me! * '''Cala Maria: '''Did I hear she had a pool? I NEED THAT! ''*She jumps into her mobile fishbowl, and commands some Octolings to push her* ''MUSH! ''Cala and Squidkiller depart, leaving Galaximus on her own. When the two get to Jenny's house, Cala Maria's bowl busts down the door. She tells the Octolings to make a beeline for the pool. * 'Cala Maria: '''Out of my way! * '''Squidkiller: '''Man, it's like she never saw a pool in her life. * '''Jenny: '''S-Squidkiller? * '''Squidkiller: '''Your sister is one hothead- but I'm sure you knew that. I'm gonna stay here. At least I can relax for once. * '''Jelo: '''Uh, welcome to the party, I guess. * '''Galaximus: '''At this rate, I'll never beat out her party! * '''Maria: '''May I offer a suggestion, Galaximus? * '''Galaximus: '''You? MWUHAHAHAHAHA! What idea could you possibly have?! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Lady Galaximus, I also have ideas. * '''Galaximus: '''Well, let's hear them! * '''Maria: '''I could sneak into the party, see if they have any fireworks, replace them with explosives, and when they are gonna go to set them off, it'll mess them up! * '''Galaximus: '''Woah- that idea ain't half bad! * '''Mr. Red: '(Suddenly comes in) I AM SO SORRY! I was busy making our firew- er, I mean checking our current financial condition! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Here's my idea. I use my disguising device to make us look like regular guests. Then, just when they don't expect it, we ambush them. Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Pages without links